


Smile to me

by LisTenker



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisTenker/pseuds/LisTenker
Summary: 大概是个pwp时间线在一战查和万决裂之前





	Smile to me

**Author's Note:**

> 双重防护更安全（？  
> 3k+  
> 这是一个……咳（重修1.0版）：  
> pwp  
> 设定是一战还没有被子弹打进尾椎的查×一战刚刚和查学会用平静控制能力的万  
>    
>    
> 上交点梗的一篇  
>  

校园的灯随着时间的每一秒逝去，跟着一盏盏熄灭，很快，周围被睡熟的迷糊感笼罩。直到黑暗里仍然一如既往得亮着一个窗户。  
“有事情吗？”Charles清晰感觉到有人向他的办公室接近，没有过多细致探索那个人的身份。他放下文件，揉了揉发涩的眼角，往舒适的椅子后懒懒地躺了躺，注视着来人。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，这让他本来就红润的嘴唇看起来更软更润亮了。  
“比较晚了Erik，不去休息吗？”  
他伸了伸胳膊，站起给人倒了杯水。  
Erik站在门口，慵懒地靠在墙上，盯着水从壶中倒入杯子，看着Charles起身的动作，动了动喉结，半眯着眼坏笑着，丝毫没有掩饰他心中狂野的想法：“我的确——有点渴”他走进，半倚在沙发上。  
他知道，他根本掩饰不住。但也不需要了，他想好了才会来，他犹豫过，他还是决定了，他要吧Charles变成自己的，不能等。  
“但我不要水”他故意顿了一顿，挑起声线，“你知道我想要什么。”  
Charles心中其实有些惊喜，但那种感觉一闪而过，他不禁微微为刚刚那一瞬的欲望有些后怕。他跟Erik不过才认识几个星期，而且他看到过，Erik的童年造就了如今怎样的他。他很危险，不管是能力还是心理。  
但这种感觉，让顺从多年的Charles感到了陌生的叛逆，这让他刺激，他好奇，很想很想去触摸它。  
“那建议你最好还是喝点水”  
他还是硬着头皮展开一个笑容，眨了眨眼睛。他知道Erik不会就这样放弃，毕竟他觉得自己竟然还要更期待今晚。Charles将杯子举在半空中等待着他走进的动作，继续开口掩饰着自己的心虚。  
“毕竟没什么坏处。”他又接了一句。  
“如你所愿”Erik起身走近，接过水杯，一饮而尽。  
“你的嘴唇有点干，我帮你润润“不管Charles霎时惊愕的表情，直接身体前倾，唇瓣相/接。口中有点甜，是熟悉的味道，专属于Charles的味道。  
“回房？还是就地”他在他的耳旁低语，伸手吸来一瓶润滑剂，一手飞快地撩开繁杂的衣物。  
“嗯？Charles……”他的手直接向Charles胸/前摸去，单膝分开他的双/腿，向上探着直到裆部，不紧不慢不轻不重地摩擦。  
“别……唔”Charles还没说完的话被人堵住，顺着流进口腔的温水一同咽回了肚子里。呼吸突然被打乱，他感觉眼前人的鼻息都十分火热，再加上胸前第一次被侵犯，他敏感地差点大叫出声，“咳……等等”他不禁有些慌乱，不，是非常慌乱。为了防止自己被呛到咳嗽了一声，Charles趁机推远了些对方，感受到周身危险的气息。心跳的已经明显到在他的指尖都可以感觉到了，声音微微有些沙哑，血液快速紧张地从血管里运转。  
他心虚地侧了侧身，希望掩饰住他半硬的下身。  
“别这样Erik，我得睡觉了。”  
“睡了？那么早？”Erik笑了笑，将对方按到在沙发上，继续解开衣带。“那么，开始吧”他深吸一口气，手指顺着修长的脖颈一路下滑，细腻的触感是人想起新鲜的牛奶或者丝绸。“呼……你总令我惊喜”肆乱的光芒在绿眸中闪烁两下，很快被他压制了下去。没事，慢慢来，只要压倒了，就不怕被操的人会跑，而且时间还有——他不怀好意的咬住对方的耳垂，温润的气息呼在后颈，略有一丝得意。  
“嘿，哪里早了！”Charles心中其实更多的是窃喜，导致他没有太过反抗对方强制的动作。皮肤经受被抚摸的触感，他喉头一紧，语气不禁有些强烈，努力掩饰自己因敏感传来的排斥，纵而呻吟出声。  
这个人怎么想的，自己明天还要出席讲座，明明跟他说过……Charles不能明白，甚至是他自己现在的感受。  
“不早吗？”他继续不休地问着，修长的手指搭在腰扣，轻轻一拨，解开腰带。“你还有心情想别的，嗯？Charles？”Erik就喜欢叫他的名字，一遍不够，多少遍也不够。  
他的手不安分的滑到Charles大腿内侧，将润滑剂滴在指腹，探进许久未开拓的新领域，另一只手伸进Charles的口腔，随便搅搅晶莹的唾液便在他艳红的唇角淌着。沾着液体的手指轻轻点在粉红的乳尖，均匀地涂抹。  
没有被这样玩弄过的胸前敏感，潮湿凉凉的感受让他感觉有什么东西从他的两点流了出来。Charles觉得羞耻，但他还是不能控制自己地将胸向上挺，像是要等不及地送给Erik。  
等Erik涂满了Charles的乳头，情不自禁地附身舔了舔，用牙齿轻轻啃噬着里面的硬珠，换来下身的人强烈了不少的喘息。两边都一同挺立了起来，Charles的下身已经竖立得不能再高，Erik抽出已经插入了的四根手指，流了Charles满腿淫液的后穴也一张一缩，想要吞吃更大的东西。  
“啊……啊……Erik我……我想要……”  
该死，这样的他让Erik想要没有余地地把他操哭，把他操坏。但他不能。  
Erik按下Charles忍不住要去自慰释放自己的手，一手抓着对方的硬物，一面将自己也硬得发痛的性器的挺身而进。  
又烫又大的异物进入Charles的体内，毫无防备地吸了一口气，惊呼出声。好胀。  
他朝上紧紧抓住Erik的肩，全身的热浪聚集在身下，润滑液体冰凉的触感滑进中心。渐渐所有能够让他保持理智的能力都消失，无数感受涌进他的大脑，不好的记忆首先蹦出。Charles在心中大骂他混蛋，怎么可以这样简单地，住他的房子还睡了他自己。  
其实他也该骂自己，怎么这么容易就被人收拾干净了。  
“很晚了！我明天有事情！”他仍然幼稚地嘴硬，好像忘记了刚才他已经求Erik干他的事情，咬牙让他自己的声音尽量听起来正常。  
“嗯…放松…Charles……”Erik亲吻着他的耳垂，挺动腰肢，缓慢抽送，帮助对方渐渐适应过来。“Charles…呼…我很抱歉…之前，我不应该就这样离开…我真的真的很抱歉…”他没有听到Charles从嘴里喊出，像是对方的能力卸下束缚，不知不觉进入了Erik的思想。他轻柔地安慰着，一边说一边慢慢加快身下的速度，在Charles的甬道内奋力开拓着。  
“我希望弥补，Charles…原谅我…再给我一次机会，好吗？”  
Charles沉默着没有回答他，微微喘着气，闭上眼睛的同时从眼角挤下了眼泪。他不知道泪水意味着什么，是使自己因为联想到事情的迷茫与无助，还是生理上的冲击形成的条件反射？  
“吻我，Erik。”  
罢了。Charles主动将手臂环上身上人的脖子，身后刺激出的快感聚拢在下面的部位，吞了吞口水，直接地脱掉了身上拖着剩下的衣服。  
那么来吧，Erik，给你一次你能够把握住我的机会。  
“Charles…”低低振动着的声带，Erik的声音听起来无比性感。他听话地身附上身下人的红唇，舌头灵巧的撬开Charles的贝齿，与他的舌缠绵在一起，深情的看着迷离的蓝眼睛，已被点燃的欲望瞬间爆发，变为发狠地吻着，同时也不断加快抽送的速度，找到了那片“脆弱”的地方，猛烈地撞击，Charles向后仰头，迷情地叫喊。  
Charles咬着牙，微微弓起身体，无处安放的腿向上夹住在体内冲撞的人的腰际，他在即将爆发的临界，眼中充满比自己皮肤还要滚烫的泪水。“嗯……闭嘴，我不喜欢在做事情的时候有人说话……”Charles把句子断断续续说完，他的小腹剧烈颤抖着，呻吟从咬紧的牙缝中溢出，再次不能控制地向自己的身下摸去，想要缓解自己喷薄而出的欲望。  
他低下头，看到了自己发亮红肿的挺立的乳头，然后是Erik肌肉线条完美的腹部摩擦着自己紧绷的小腹，再是一根紫红的硬棒在黑色的毛发里，没入在一个地方。  
Charles想叫出来，他知道，Erik没入在他的体内，上面沾满的是他的体液。  
Erik似乎察觉到他的动作，比Charles大一点的手覆上他正握着流淌着阴茎的手，前端的小眼流着精液，Erik向下摸去，揉捏着两枚卵囊。Charles长吟一声，脖颈后仰，喉结分明的轮廓镶嵌在前颈中央，让人想一口咬上去。手心和体内一阵炽热，Erik也在温暖的肠壁内达到界点，低吼着射了。二人同时泄完，进攻的那方放松地拥住受侵者，吻去他眼眶中即将支持不住要掉下来的泪珠。Charles浑身酸软地侧身躺着，任由Erik抱着，微合着眼，轻轻喘息。  
Erik伸出手要去抓Charles仍然握住他已经软下来的器物的手，即将要碰到的瞬间，却反被他奋力打开，不满的哼哼起来。  
“走开，我要去洗澡”Charles推开他，随便在散乱一地的衣服里扯了件，遮住自己站了起来，腰酸得让他站立不稳差点摔倒，Erik连忙也站起来扶住他。  
“你是要做了之后就要假装不认识我了么？”  
“原来这就是大名鼎鼎的Xavier教授的性生活和他炮友的下场啊——看来我明天要帮你请假了Charles，不给我点钱吗？”  
————END


End file.
